<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>away for the week by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430442">away for the week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [317]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Grooming, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Mark and Madison have always been close. Now that they're on vacation, Mark has the chance to get closer with both his daughter and his niece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [317]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>away for the week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once Emily is in the car, Mark is barely able to keep his hands off her. He knows he needs to at least pretend to be decent when they are so near to her school, but he can never help himself around his daughter. Pulling her into a deep kiss, he lets his tongue explore her mouth as he gets carried away thinking about the week long vacation that awaits the two of them, as well as the rest of their family, now that she is done with school for the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives his groin a quick squeeze, just for a moment, but even when she pulls her hand back, she does not fully withdraw it. He can’t help but be proud of her when she does this; proud of how open she is becoming with him, proud of how active she has become in their flirting. Lately, his little girl makes no secret of how much she wants him, something he did not doubt in the past, but it used to be entirely up to him to carry out their flirting, and make sure that the point of his own desires was properly conveyed to her. She has grown up a lot lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily has turned out absolutely perfect, but when he considers the circumstances surrounding her birth, it hardly seems like a surprise. His twin sister, Madison, has always shared in his repulsion for those who would only want to be close to them for their money. Growing up, it was nearly impossible to find any genuine friends, much less love interests, and in the end, they discovered that the only person they could really count on was someone from the exact same background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meaning, of course, that the twins found their comfort within each other, and found the love they needed without having to look outside of their family. Though their legal union is tenuous at best, they have enough money to make anything work, and whether they are technically legally wed or not, they still live together, and have still worked together to bring up a wonderful little girl, now fifteen years old, whom he has given nearly as much affection to as her mother, in just about every way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he has never kept it a secret that he is attracted to their perfect daughter. Madison has always known about his intentions, and has been all too enthusiastic about it, encouraging to touch her and interact with her at every turn. Now that Emily is maturing, Madison has worked to push them even closer together, encouraging them to shower together, and having Emily dress in front of her father. Mark has helped her with exploring her body and masturbation as she has continued to mature sexually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes sense, then, that she would ask for him to be her first, but he is still honored by that request. While most parents are terrified of having to talk to their children about sex, his daughter felt comfortable enough with he and her mother that she approached them with questions, and further asked her mother if she’d allow her husband and brother to take their daughter’s virginity. His heart soared when the love of his life, his own twin sister, overcame petty jealousy to not only accept this one time, but further suggested they enter into a more long term relationship to see if Emily wanted to take the next step and join her as her father’s wife. However, he is a bit more concerned when both she and her mother insist for her ‘first time’ to become a ‘week of firsts’ where he’ll bed her as much as he likes throughout the week… but with no birth control, and without pulling out. Their vacation is set to involve a lot of fucking and absolutely no birth control, and he had been a little reluctant to go along with that, but the girls had their plan all figured out, offering him a gift that he definitely could not resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their younger brother had married outside of the family, and his daughter Isabelle received her looks from her mother’s side of the family, but her taste in men from her father’s side. She is tan and petite, but with his family’s bright azure blue eyes, almost exotic in appearance, making her a stark contrast to his side of the family, to his wife and his daughter. Naturally, he has had more than a bit of an interest in the now thirteen-year-old ever since she started to develop, and the girls were able to get him to go along with their plans if they could promise his sweet, innocent niece to him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t as if he knows that his niece is actually far from innocent, and that she is much more mischievous than that, but even so, he is willing to jump at the chance to get her into his bed. For years now, he has been working at grooming her, with the help of his daughter, and as a result, she is all too eager to agree to come on vacation with them. Emily has made sure that Isabelle has grown accustomed to the relationship between her and her father, so she is not surprised by the way they interact with each other, and only seeks to emulate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has no idea that she is being used as a bargaining chip, but that hardly matters when she has such a big crush on her uncle. Mark has no doubt that when she learns of the details of their plans the girl will want to take part in the deal that her aunt and cousin get, with no birth control used. After all, she has always followed after what Emily does, so once she learns that Emily has had sex with Mark, she will want to be able to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Mark can think of is how lucky he is, to be able to spend this week giving all of his love and affection to the three most important girls in his life. He can’t keep his excitement to himself when he goes to pick up Isabelle, either, and gives her ass a quick squeeze as he signs her out of class. He’s shocked to discover the girl isn’t wearing any panties under her short school-uniform skirt. Emily is polite enough to pretend to be absorbed in something on her phone as Mark pulls Isabelle into his lap in the back seat of the car to give her a reward for being such a wonderful little tease. Mark is pleased with Isabelle’s progress as for the first time he’s able to fit two digits fully into the little girl’s ass. Shortly afterwards, Mark breaks the kiss, leaving the girl hot and bothered in the back seat as they drive on to the nearby airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them will be heading to a secluded cabin out in Colorado, recently purchased by the family just for this occasion. Extravagant as always, but nothing is too good for his favorite girls, and in Mark’s experience, travel is always more convenient when you have somewhere guaranteed to stay. Hotels can be nice, but if you own property, you are never denied a place to stay, and only have to pay for it that one time, making it like a gift that keeps on giving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, hotels might not give them the privacy that they need, and in the long run, he feels that paying for property is a better investment than constantly bribing hotel staff to be quiet, if they happen to see something that they should not have. Price wise, he does not know which is actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheaper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but even hush money does not always stick. Ultimately, this is the best decision, for a multitude of reasons, and it made Madison beam with delight when she found out they had yet another vacation home to visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them are disembarking on a private jet, and it is a peaceful flight, full of plenty of bonding time for the family. Emily wants to sit in her daddy’s lap for the flight, something that Mark is not at all opposed to, and so, while he relaxes in a double chaise lounge, holding her there while they travel. Emily lays on top of them, propping herself up so that she can converse with her mother. Isabelle keeps herself entertained, sitting a few feet away, taking up most of the couch for herself, with her iPad, and the show that she is watching keeps her completely absorbed. Her own soft moaning makes it rather obvious to Mark that, whatever she is watching, it is far from something innocent. If he had to guess, he would say his niece is watching porn to keep her busy on the flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Mark has Emily so close, he can’t help but take the time to feel her up while he holds her. He gropes her ass when he can, or pushes a hand under her shirt to toy with her nipples, all while his little girl stays cuddled close to him, loving every touch that she gets from her father. Even when he is busy talking to his wife, his hands remain roaming her body, making her squirm in his lap as she gasps from all of the light stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison sits near them in a swiveling recliner, watching him do all of this while she makes light conversation with him, an approving look in her eyes. To her, this is just the sweetest sight, father-daughter bonding that she loves to see. She can already tell that the trip is getting off to a good start, but she can’t wait until her brother’s hands are on her again. Though she is definitely happy for her little girl, and not jealous in the least, she does still love to get her attention as well, and can’t wait until they arrive and the fun can start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is going to be an eventful week for all three girls, and especially for Mark, who is hardly going to have a chance to rest if he is going to make good on his promise. That being said, Madison has already done plenty of work to make sure that this trip happened. If it weren’t for her special brand of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then their brother might not have allowed Isabelle to come on the trip. But she is a lot closer to him than Mark is, and she is at least able to keep him supportive of their nontraditional relationships. For him to let his own daughter go, at such an age, though, must have taken some </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> persuasive pillow talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark is grateful for whatever his wife may have done, but he does not ask questions, and does not really want to know how much it cost to keep his sister-in-law quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the plane lands, everyone is back to behaving like an ordinary family, at least for a little while. The whole time they are preparing and loading up for the drive to the property, Mark hopes that the slight wet spot on his pants that Emily left from sitting on his lap is not too noticeable, but no one says anything, and they make it there without a hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at the cabin- already furnished for them, and stocked with everything they will need- they have a lavish dinner there to properly break in the property. So far, everything is perfect, just as the twins instructed it to be, so all the money they paid to have it decorated and filled with groceries was money well spent after all. This way, there is no unnecessary work for any of them, and they can spend every available second of their week doing what is most important, and what they came here for to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, they all change into the swim wear that Madison has packed for them. Mark finds that he just has standard swim trunks, but the girls are a whole lot more impressive. Emily’s bikini is incredibly revealing, especially for her age, and Madison wears a monokini that leaves very little to the imagination. However, when he looks at the sling bikini that Isabelle has put on, he has to wonder for a moment if she is just wearing dental floss instead of actual fabric. The soft skin of her vulva is exposed, and Mark can see where the straps split in just the right place to frame and draw the eye to her clitoral hood. Her erect nipples stand proud on her budding breasts, as the straps continue up her chest, completely failing to hide anything from him. Honestly, he thinks the floss might have covered more of her body than this, now that he thinks about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the look in Madison’s eye, he knows that this was her doing, and it is pretty obvious from looking at Isabelle that she is glad to be put on display for him, that she wants to get her uncle’s attention with this. And so, he has no real need to hide just how achingly hard he is right now, leaving the younger girls to gawk at his bulge for the entire short trip to the hot tub, where he intends to have a pleasant and relaxing soak with his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, that is just what happens, with all three of them sighing as they happily soak, the warm water just the right temperature for all of them. However, it is not long before Madison stands up in the tub suddenly, saying, “I have something I need to take care of inside. Em, could you help me with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure thing,” Emily replies, rising with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two can stay out here and enjoy the water,” she continues, before leaning down to whisper in her brother’s ear. “You can enjoy yourself with your little prize, just so you know we’re making good on our end of the deal. But don’t you dare cum in her just yet. You’ll have plenty of time to fuck her little brains out, later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she and Emily go inside, leaving him alone with his niece, who is still riled up from watching porn on the flight. She wastes no time in moving right onto his lap, eager to spend some alone time with him. “I’m so glad you brought me on vacation with you, daddy,” she says, and though the nickname surprises him a bit, especially considering who her father really is, it only serves to turn him on that much more, as he internally thanks his wife and daughter for giving him this alone time so early on in the trip, hoping to make it up to them in several ways later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, his focus is entirely on Isabelle, and as he holds her on his lap, she says, “Anyway, daddy, I was hoping you could play with your little princess for a while.” As if he could ever deny a request like that, and he tells her as much, before dropping his hand down so that he can start massaging her clit, making her moan for him instantly. Her sling bikini offers such little coverage that he is able to find it easily enough, and this leads to her bucking her hips in response, her ass grinding down against the bulge in his trunks, until it is sandwiched between her perfect cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, that’s daddy’s good girl,” he praises her, eager to slip into dirty talk, especially now that he can feel just how big his cock is in comparison to her. She is just so tiny on his lap, and that pushes him further, making him want to rob her of her innocence that much more. She really is perfect, and he has done a good job with her, making sure that she would grow to want him like this, to beg him to have his way with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my good little princess,” he continues. “You seem so excited to get to play with daddy. Have you been thinking a lot about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” she moans, writhing under his touch, in a way that makes it so pleasurable for him, his cock rubbed between her cheeks with each movement that she makes. “I think about daddy pounding me almost all the time. Bending me over and pumping me full or pushing me down on my knees to make me swallow your huge cock, or pinning me down on your bed while you fuck your little princess until she can’t move anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words make him shudder in anticipation, as he can already picture himself doing all that and more to her. She is so young, and yet she already seems to have figured out how to talk to a man his age and really make him want her, but then, he would not expect anything else from his own niece. “That’s a good princess, you know daddy would love to do that for you. I can’t wait to have you right underneath me, taking my cock and telling me how much you love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I do love it, daddy,” she cries out, clearly so into her fantasy that she is replying as if she is really taking him right now, rather than just being vigorously fingered in the hot tub. But she is getting really close now, and he can tell that she is, so he does not let up in the slightest, wanting to finally make his niece cum for him, and for real this time. He has no doubt that she has cum to thoughts and fantasies involving him, but he needs to show her that nothing can beat the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is when Madison comes back outside, this time noticeably topless, wearing only a lacy thong. As soon as Isabelle realizes that the two of them have been caught in the act, it is enough to push her right over the edge, and she is left convulsing on his lap as she cums hard, crying out in a loud and needy voice. Madison just watches it all play out, exchanging a knowing look with her brother, until Isabelle has finally started to calm down, still trembling as she comes down from such an intense high, steadily blushing as what she has just done registers with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With red ears and red cheeks, Isabelle rises up as soon as she can trust her legs not to give out on her. She mumbles, “Excuse me…I’m heading off to bed. It’s been such an exhausting day.” And so, his flustered niece flees the scene, leaving him alone with his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he gets out of the hot tub, he pulls Madison into an embrace, letting his hands roam her body as he does, groping the perfect body that he has gotten so acquainted with over the years. She can’t resist leaning into his embrace, moaning as he touches her, before pressing her lips to his so that she can give him a deep kiss, one that neither of them want to pull away from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moans into her mouth, so turned on right now that he can hardly hold back. Being so close to Isabelle was bad enough, and now Madison is right here, where he could do anything that he wants to her, and as he loses himself in the kiss, he thinks that he might do just that, since the two of them are alone together, but then, she composes herself and pulls out of the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As fun as this is, this actually isn’t what I came out here for,” she murmurs. “Since you’re done playing with Isabelle, me and Em wanted to let you know that we’re done with what I brought her inside for. We have a little surprise for you.” Whatever his surprise may be, he knows that he is going to enjoy it, so he is eager to follow along after her as she leads him inside, even though there is a part of him that would not mind spending some time in the hot tub with his sister-wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She guides him to their room, where he sees that the surprise in question is Emily. She is waiting for him, standing submissively with her face cast down, but she looks up at him with hopeful eyes. Her arms are raised above her head, with her wrists cuffed to the high bedposts, and her anxiety is just as prevalent as her excitement, as she waits for her father’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not be happier with this, especially seeing the way she looks in the cheer leading uniform that she wears. She used to do cheer leading, but as her breasts began to grow and develop, she found she did not enjoy all the jumping as much, but he has always missed that adorable uniform, and the cunts of the little girls on her team. It seems Madison remembered that, and has Emily dressed in a modified version of it, as part of his surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is modified in that it now fits her in a much more revealing manner. Her top is so low cut that it reveals her valley of cleavage, yet is so short that the underside of her breasts are exposed as well. He remembers how perfect her breasts looked back then, but it is even better now, because she has grown even more, and the shirt is made to perfectly accentuate them, supporting them in a way that better shows off the perfect figure that she has. Any jumps in this shirt, though, and those breasts will bounce free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a short top like that, he can take in her flat stomach and the curves of her waist, as well as her navel, before his eyes finally land on her skirt, perhaps the best part of the whole outfit, because it is so short that it might as well not be there at all. It can’t be anymore than two inches long now, and she is not wearing anything under it. That means that it does nothing to hide her pussy, glistening wet with her excitement, or her perfectly formed ass from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outfit is completed by warm socks that reach her mid-thigh, and a pair of heels on that still make her nowhere near as tall as her father, so that he still towers over her, just like she likes. Everything about this surprise is more than he could have hoped for, and everything that he could have ever wanted. At the same time, Emily knows that her own dream is about to come true, and it’s so exciting to see the way that her father looks at her now, and to know that expression is meant only for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison removes her brother’s trunks, stripping him so that his erection is revealed to their daughter, who can’t stop gawking at it. This is what she wants, most of all- she wants that cock inside of her, she wants to lose her virginity tonight, to her father, to the only man that she has ever, and could ever, want. This vacation was put together with the sole purpose of her,her mother’s, and her cousin’s dreams coming true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison takes his cock in hand, slowly working her hand up and down, giving him a few strokes while Emily is left practically drooling over the length, unable to tear her eyes away from it, so desperate to have it inside of her that it is written all over her face. She has been waiting for a long time to have the chance to lose her virginity to him, and knowing that that is finally upon her, that the only thing stopping her from jumping him right now is these cuffs, leaves her moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, Mark works to help Madison out of her bottoms so that she can be completely naked as well. Madison continues to flaunt and show off his cock to their daughter, the cock that made her, and the cock that she wants more than anything in the world. She even points all of that out verbally, murmuring to her daughter all about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was this that created you,” she says, “and now he’s going to use it on you too, isn’t that exciting? It will be your very first time, and with your daddy, too! And you know, he’s going to do his best to put your own little girl in you, so you can experience things just like I did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words only serve to rile Emily up that much more, and she squeezes her thighs together, doing everything that she can to alleviate some of the pressure of her arousal. More than anything, she wants to do this right now, but she knows that her parents have their own plans, that she will have to be patient while she is left chained up like this, made to watch them together while desperately craving that cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison kneels in front of her husband, so that she can peel back his foreskin and press her tongue out, licking up all of the precum there, trying to lick up as much as she can, and moaning all the while. She loves tasting him like this, loves being able to be this close to him, and it is something that she has never tired of, not in all of the years that the siblings have been doing this. By now, she knows his body better than anyone else, and she is so eager to be able to share it with her darling daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she feels she has enough of his taste in her mouth, she moves over to where Emily is waiting for them, and presses her lips to her daughters, quickly working her tongue inside of her mouth, so that the two of them can share in his taste. She wants Emily to get to experience it all, wants to share every last sensation with her, and though she knows that she will have ample opportunity to experience it all firsthand, and very soon, she still wants to share everything that they can, as a means of bonding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily returns her mother’s kiss with enthusiasm, drinking in the flavor her father while sharing in this intimacy with her mother, loving both of her parents more than she can possibly say. And while the two of them are busy with their bonding, Mark can’t help but get closer to both of them, closing the distance Madison had created when stepping away from him, so that he can put his hands on both of them. He claps a hand down on each of their asses so that he can give them both a squeeze, loving what he feels from both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily moans into her mother’s mouth as she feels the squeeze from Mark, and he speaks up, saying, “You’re both so gorgeous. I have no idea how I got to be so lucky.” Of course, some of that might have to do with the fact that he and his sister share such beautiful genes, that it only made sense that the two of them would produce such a beautiful child, and with the right amount of love, it was only natural that she would fall for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, he considers himself incredibly lucky, to have had a sister like Madison and to be able to have a family with her, to be able to have a family that loves him as much as his does. And all of that is without even mentioning Isabelle, and the fun that they have already had, certain to proceed a lot more on this trip. Right now, though, this is all about Emily, the moment that she has been waiting for almost as long as he has. She is perfectly grown now, ready for him, and dripping wet because of how badly she wants him to finally claim her virginity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Madison is incredibly wet as well, he discovers, once he slides a finger inside of her. He meets no resistance because of how turned on, how wet she is, and that gets his finger so slick that he has no need for any other form of lubrication to finger her ass next. Which is exactly what he does, slowly working his finger in, up to the knuckle, and Madison pulls out of the kiss, letting out a sharp moan as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than returning to the kiss, she leans her head down so that she can start kissing down Emily’s neck, which means that Emily’s moans are unrestrained, loud and unmuffled as her legs start to go weak beneath her, making her tremble in excitement. The fact that this is only a warm up amazes her, because it all feels so good that it seems hard to believe that anything could feel better, and yet she knows that there is still plenty more that she has never experienced, pleasures that she has yet to know. But the biggest one is waiting for her here tonight, with her father, with the man that she loves more than anyone in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them hold this pose for a bit, with Madison all over Emily while her husband works to finger her ass, making her moan more and more, her own legs growing weak as well. He has quite the effect over both of his girls, something that he is able to prove to himself once again tonight. And, of course, after that display in the hot tub, he knows that he also has a hell of an effect on his niece, who he can hardly wait to thoroughly taint throughout their trip. But for right now, there is one adorable virgin right in front of him, dressed up just right and just for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison moves after a little while, still kissing Emily’s neck, but standing behind her this time, so that there is nothing to separate the girl from her father, who is ready to take a more hands on approach to all of this. He has never shied away from being handsy with his daughter before, but it almost feels like the first time he has touched her, on a special night like tonight. Everything feels like they are doing it for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he steps close to her, she can feel his erection brushing against her stomach, hard and hot and making her shudder even more in her rapidly growing excitement. He starts by running his hands up and down her sides, admiring her curves, and even those slight touches are enough to nearly overwhelm her in the sensitive state that she is in. And while he is taking his time to show his appreciation for her perfect body, Madison murmurs against her daughter’s flesh between kisses, taking the time to talk to her brother while tending to their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, this is the child that we made together,” she says in a teasing tone, something that he could never forget, but it still thrills him to hear her say it out loud, to remind him of what they have done together, the perfect child that they created and raised. “Our own little girl, all grown up now, standing right in front of you, ready for you to make love to her. And she really is perfect, isn’t she?” As she asks that question, she reaches around to grab a handful of one of Emily’s breasts, groping her to show her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We took her measurements recently, to make sure that this costume would fit. Or, rather, that it wouldn’t fit, but in all the right ways. She’s a 32I now, did you know that?” Madison asks, sounding so proud as she squeezes Emily’s breast a bit more, causing her daughter to gasp and moan. “Her measurements are 40-23-41, isn’t that lovely? Isn’t she just ideal? And, you know, beyond having the perfect body on the outside, there’s the matter of how tight she is going to be. She’s saved herself just for you, so her virgin pussy will be so tight around your cock, working you until you can’t take it anymore. It’s going to feel so good for you to cum inside of her, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Madison speaks and toys with one of her breasts, Mark’s hand wanders to the other, groping at her to get a feel for himself, admiring her more and more as Madison puts everything into verbal details. All the while, Emily is driven mad with excitement from the way that both of her parents are paying so much attention to her right now, pushing her closer to her limit. And all of that mingles with all of the excitement from the day, and all of the anticipation of what is to come, and it quickly becomes too much for the girl, who cums so hard that she squirts on the floor beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she is left panting and catching her breath, Madison smiles and says, “Well, I think she is just about as ready as she is going to get, don’t you?” Her husband, of course, is quick to agree with her, and steps back so that his sister can take care of removing the handcuffs from Emily’s wrists, finally letting her go free. Her legs are trembling beneath her, making it hard for her to stand at all, but she has her mother to lead her to the bed, followed quickly by her father, who is ready to take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing over the bed, Mark soon has his hands on her again, but this time it is to strip her down out of the outfit which, while very nice, is also completely unnecessary from this point on. He is ready to expose her to him completely, and ready to have his way with her, having been teased long enough. Once he has her completely naked, he gazes at her with pure greed in his expression before pushing her back onto the bed, where her legs hang off of the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her legs spread, he is able to stand in between them, where he looms over her and lets his cock rest on top of her stomach. Looking down at her like this, her tiny frame better accentuates his own girth, and he decides to say as much to her. “You’re so tiny,” he says, not without a hint of smugness in his voice, “that you make my cock look that much bigger by comparison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his words are enough to make Emily shudder in anticipation, eager to feel him pushing inside of her. She has fantasized about it, using her own fingers and using toys to try and create a sensation that she has not yet felt, but really getting to look at it on top of her, she knows that nothing that she has done up until now will even come close to comparing. Though she has worked hard to prepare her body for this, there is a chance he might be too much for her to handle, and that just makes her crave it even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as her mother gets the lube so she can start getting Mark’s cock slick with it, working her hand over his shaft. Even with how wet Emily already is, they are definitely going to need as much help as they can get, fitting him inside of her for the very first time. Even knowing how important this step is, Emily is still a little impatient as she watches, because she has already waited so long that, now that she is right on the edge of getting what she wants, every delay only makes it that much more agonizing for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Madison is done getting him ready for it, Mark lines up the tip with Emily’s opening, rubbing against her for a moment, just to feel how hot and wet she is, all meant just for him. His own little girl, created by him and the love of his life, who has been waiting her whole life to become her daddy’s, and all of the work they have both put into this is finally about to come to fruition. Mark can’t bear to wait a second longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down so that he can kiss her, lips crashing down on hers and making her moan into his mouth, and while he does that, not wanting to break the kiss for a second, he starts to apply pressure, slowly pushing forward. Mark is met with some resistance by her tight virgin cunt, but he does not let that stop him, just taking things slowly, so that her body has time to adjust and respond to him properly. All the while, he moans into her open mouth, kissing her roughly and passionately, his love for her practically overflowing into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a bit of time, applying this same amount of pressure, before the head of his cock pushes past her slit, sliding into her, and she lets out a sharp moan into their kiss, a mixture between pain and pleasure. He is so big that it is impossible for him to do this without a little pain, but she wants this so badly that the pleasure is impossible to ignore, mingling with the pain and making her need that much more from him, ready to take whatever pain may be involved, as long as he can go all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens up slowly for him, and he is slow as he continues to enter her, now that he has successfully penetrated. Beneath him, Emily is tense, trying to relax like she knows that she is supposed to, as she takes in all of these new sensations, all of the pain and pleasure that she has previously only dreamed about. Nothing that she has ever used on herself could ever compare to this feeling, or to her father’s girth. He has always been the only one that could satisfy her, something that she knew for a fact even before today, but after today, it will only be that much more certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what, he does not stop kissing her, and her mother is there to try and help things along, to make sure that everything is as pleasurable for her as possible. She massages her daughter gently, her own thighs pressed tight together to keep her arousal at bay as she watches her brother claim their child, loving every second of it. As much as she would love to have him inside of her right now, it feels so right to be able to watch him deflower their little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Further and further he pushes, easing up when he is met with resistance, but never stopping, not until he feels something tearing, feels himself pushing past her maidenhead, and claiming her virginity at last, claiming his little girl as his own. No one else will ever have this honor, not that he thinks there is a chance of anyone else having the chance to fuck her to begin with. But either way, he will always be the first to have experienced his daughter, and the only one to lay claim to her virginity. She is his, in ways that she can never belong to anyone else, and he never intends to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he has been still for a moment, Emily is finally the one to break the kiss, so that she can look up at him and say, “Please, keep fucking me, daddy,” her voice coming out as a pathetic and needy whimper that makes his cock throb with his need for her. He has every intention of giving her just what she asks for either way, but hearing her beg him in that voice is nearly too much for him to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All day, he has been building up to this, and has not had any real chance for release. When he picked her up from school, and she was all over him, he had no chance then, and she sat on his lap on the plane, teasing him then, while he continued to wait patiently. When they arrived, there was no time for any of that before they were all settled in for dinner, and then the bathing suits that Madison had prepared for the girls were more than enough to torment him with his growing desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot tub incident was a problem all on its own, though the best sort of problem. It felt good just soaking with all three of them, but to be left alone with Isabelle, that clingy and needy, so forward with her desires and yet so shy when it came down to it, and still, he focused on getting her off, but held back on his needs. Having Madison so close, he would have fucked her then and there, had she not told him to come inside for his surprise, and now he is finally getting what he needs, after letting this build up all day long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what else can he do but erupt deep inside of her, pumping his little girl full of his cum, just like she has been begging him to? He pulls her close to him, holding her as he fills her and listens to her pathetic whimpers as she joins him in that bliss, her tight pussy milking him as she is sent into the throes of her own orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, things have been going so well, and he knows that there is more fun to come this week. He can’t wait to cum inside of his daughter again, and after that, there is his niece and his sister-wife, both of whom he will make sure to pump full as well. By now, he is just as excited for it as they are, and determined to knock all three of them up before the trip has reached its end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>